poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rise of the Jungle Animals, Here comes Wild Prime (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Rise of the Jungle Animals, Here comes Wild Prime. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Kiana's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Wendy Corduroy: (voice over) The Rise of the Jungle Animals, Here comes Wild Prime! The episode begins with Kai and the others, they came to see thier mentors, the Sacred Animal Gaurdians. Kai Benson: We cam as soon as you summon us, Quail. Quail: Rangers, there's a great evil coming our way. Mane: It may not be Lord Grevix, but it was something more darker than him. Alice Fanning: Like who? Fang: We don't know, but we'll need all the help we can take. So, Kai and his friends set out to find any new allies to get help from. Meanwhile at the Jolly Roger, Captain Emmett and his crew were sailing through the Grand Line. Captain Emmett: Arr! Nothing like a good day for some smooth sailing. (to Marine) am I right, My first mate? Marine the Raccoon: I couldn't agree more, Captain! Dipper Pines: So, how close are we to find One Piece? Nina Vincent: According to the map and the amulet, we should be not too far from where we are now. Mabel Pines: I can almost see the look on any golden stuff already. Captain Emmett: Aye, once we find One Piece, we'll be able to share it with all of you. Wendy Corduroy: Sounds good to me. Just then, Ford and Stanley were getting a reading on the communication systems. Ford Pines: I'm getting a reading on the satellite. Stanley Pines: But where's it coming from? Old Man McGucket: I think we're about to find out. Captain Emmett: Alright then, let's check it out. So, Marine set a course to follow the signal. As they reached to the jungle, they begin to wonder where they are now. Soos Ramirez: Dudes, it's getting to be like a safari jungle or something. Captain Emmett: Aye, but stay on your guard, Crew. Marine the Raccoon: Aye Aye, Captain. Robbie Valentino: This could not get more anticlimactic as this. Soon enough, they came to sacred amazon that was a homebase of the Wild Prime Rangers. Bendy Jackson: Whoa... never saw that before. Ford Pines: That's the Sacred Amazon Ruins, it's the homebase of the Wild Prime Rangers. Mira Ramon: Hmm, looks very promising. Marine the Raccoon: Should we investigate it, Captain? Captain Emmett: Aye, we should probably take a look around their place. Stanley Pines: He's right, we don't want to be a bother to anyone. As they step inside the sacred ruins, the Wild Prime Rangers came up to greet them. Kai Benson: Hey there, I'm Kai Benson, welcome to our base. Captain Emmett: Pleasure to meet ye, Captain Emmett R. the robot, at ye service, and this here is me crew, Ryo Vinsmoke, Nina Vincent, Bendy Jackson, Kiana Jones, Jay Dunn, Maria Swanson, Tiffany Lopez, Donna O'Neil, me first mate, Marine the Raccoon, Mira Ramon, and Crystal Garcia. Marine the Raccoon: And these are our mentors, Ford and Stanley Pines, and John Silver, and the rest of our friends, Guybrush and Elaine Marley Threepwood, Cassim, Iago, Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa, John Smith, Old Man McGucket, Soos Ramirez, Wendy Corduroy, Ford and Stanley's grandnephew and grandniece, Dipper and Mabel, Gideon Gleeful, Pacifica Northwest, Robbie Valentino, and Mabel's pig, Waddles. Michelle Hara: I'm Michelle Hara, nice to meet you, Ryo, Donna. Ryo Vinsmoke: Likewise, Michelle. Donna O'Neil: Nice to meet you too. Todd Wright: I'm Todd Wright, good to meet you, Bendy. Bendy Jackson: it's nice to meet you too, Todd. Alice Fanning: I'm Alice Fanning, nice to meet you, Maria. Maria Swanson: You too, Alice. Alan Bardley: My name is Alan Bardley, how do you do, Nina? Nina Vincent: Please to meet you, Alan. Kelvin Anderson: I'm Kelvin Anderson, good to meet you, Jay, Mira, Crystal. Jay Dunn: You too, Kelvin. Mira Ramon: Nice to meet you. Crystal Garcia: Hola. Ken Smith: I'm Ken Smith, good to meet you, Marine, Kiana. Marine the Raccoon: You too, Ken. Kiana Jones: Nice to meet you. Johnson Watterson: And I'm Johnson Watterson, good to meet you, Tiffany. Tiffany Lopez: Same to you, Johnson. Captain Emmett: So, what's going on around here? Kelvin Anderson: It's your enemies, they came not too far from our jungle base. Guybrush Threepwood: Captain Whisker and his remaining crew. Stanley Pines: When does he learn to ever give up!? Mira Ramon: Who knows, Stan, but we will stop him, no matter what it takes. But however, Captain Whisker has already resurrected and revived Lord Grevix and his followers. Captain Whisker: Welcome to my humble ship, Lord Grevix. Lord Grevix: Who are you? Captain Whisker: I am Captain Whisker, I've brought you and your friends back to life in exchange for an alliance to help on another. Darksyde: What do you have in mind? Governor Ratcliffe: Simple, by helping the captain destroy the Power Rangers. Lord Grevix: What do you have in mind? Captain Whisker: If we combine our evil ways, we shall tern these scurvy rangers into bits. Lord Grevix: Very well, our teamwork shall be arranged. Meanwhile, the Wild Prime Rangers brought Pirate Force Rangers meet the Sacred Animal Gaurdians. Kai Benson: Guys, meet the Sacred Animal Guardians, Quail, Aquarius, Fin, Fang, Mace, Mane, Gai, Razorback, and Bane. Quail: Welcome, Pirate Force Rangers. Captain Emmett: Ahoy there, Everyone. Gai: We've been expecting your arrival. Razorback: We were foretold by our ranger friends. Bane: Your enemy, Captain Whisker and his crew has broguht back Lord Grevix and his followers. Marine the Raccoon: That can't be good. Dipper Pines: Is there anything we can do? Fang: There is, it'll aquire your teamwork to stop Whisker and Grevix. Mane: Are you all willing to take that risk? Captain Emmett: Aye, we're willing to do anything whatever it takes. Marine the Raccoon: You and your friends can count on us, Kai. Kai Benson: Thanks, we could use all the help we can take. Soon, Emmett, Kai, and thier friends trained together to even things up. Captain Emmett: Hiya! Kai Benson: (blocking his attacks) You're getting good at this. Captain Emmett: Aye, my crew and I have been training for this. Marine the Raccoon: We sure have, Captain. Just then, Emmett and hew crew learned how to possess more animal power. Kai Benson: Watch closely, this is how we use our animal instinct. Eagle Instinct, Engage! With Kai morphing into his anthro eagle form, he was soaring to the skies. Captain Emmett: Wow. Kai Benson: (changing back) So, what'd you guys think? Marine the Raccoon: Crikey?! that was smashing! Ken Smith: Let's see what you guys got. Captain Emmett: Alrighty then, I'll go first. Red Dragon Instinct, Engage! At last, Emmett was morphed into his anthro dragon form. Captain Emmett: Whoa! This is really awesome! Ken Smith: Yeah, I was a bit surprised the first time I've tried that. Ryo Vinsmoke: This might be interesting to try out. Out in the city, Captain Whisker, Lord Grevix, and their lackeys are beginning their evil plot. Captain Whisker: Brace yourself, Grevix, the rangers about to meet their doom! Lord Grevix: I've waited long enough for this, we all have! Just as a few Pirate Bots were taken down, Captain Emmett, his crew, Kai, and his friends came. Captain Emmett: Not this time, You scallywag! Kai Benson: You tell them, Captain Emmett! Lord Grevix: You foolish rangers think you can take us on!? Captain Emmett: We don't think, we know! Mateys, It's Morphin Time! Pirate Morphers! The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Force, Pirate Power! The Pirate Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. Kai Benson: Prime Phone! The Wild Prime Rangers: Dailed Up! Wild Animal Spirit, Awaken! Kelvin Anderson: Beast Morpher, Ignight! Black Beast Spirit, Awaken! Then, the Wild Prime Rangers morphing sequence. Captain Emmett: Captain of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Red! Ryo Vinsmoke: Stealthiest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Blue! Nina Vincent: Bravest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Green! Bendy Jackson: Sharpest Shooter of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Yellow! Kiana Jones: Fastest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Pink! Jay Dunn: Strongest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Black! Maria Swanson: Loyalist of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force White! Tiffany Lopez: Swiftest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Violet! Donna O'Neil: Spirit Hearted of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Aqua! Marine the Raccoon: First Mate of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Orange! Mira Ramon: Fiercest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Gold! Crystal Garcia: Wisest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Silver! Altogether: Pirates that sail, And always prevail! Power Rangers Pirate Force! The Pirate Force Symbol appears. Kai Benson: Flaming as a Bird, Red Eagle Ranger! Michelle Hara: Deep as a Fish, Blue Shark Ranger! Todd Wright: Roaring as Thunder, Yellow Lion Ranger! Alice Fanning: Snowy Drifts of the South, White Tiger Ranger! Alan Bardley: Nature as a Tree, Green Elephant Ranger! Kelvin Anderson: Wild as an Animal, Black Beast Ranger! Ken Smith: Power of the Bird, Orange Bird Ranger! Johnson Watterson: Rising as the Sapphire Skies, Indigo Condor Ranger! All together: Wild Animal Stampede, Stop evil deed! Power Rangers Wild Prime! The Wild Prime symbol appears. Emmett and Kai: Power Rangers Unite! At last, colors of smoke and explosions appeard with one stance. Captain Whisker: Pirate Bots! Attack! Finally, the team up battle begins. Lord Grevix: Is that all you got!? Captain Emmett: Not even close! Kai Benson: This is all we got! The Wild Prime Rangers: Animal Instinct Mode, Emerge! With their insticnt mode activated, Captain Emmett and his crew were ready to try it out. Captain Emmett: Let's go for it, Crew! Marine the Raccoon: Aye Aye, Captain! The Pirate Force Rangers: Animal Instinct Mode, Emerge! As they activated their Animal Instinct Mode, neither of the mcould believe their own eyes. Bendy Jackson: Woah, are you guys seeing this!? Captain Emmett: Aye, it looks like our training paid off. Marine the Raccoon: Holy guacamole, it's the same Animal Spirits that made us stronger since Jungle Fury! Kai Benson: Let's finish this! Captain Emmett: Aye! The Wild Prime Rangers: Wild Prime Power! The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Force Power! Altogether: Final Blast! With one blast, Lord Grevix and his followers were taken down at last. Captain Emmett: Aha! We win! Johnson Watterson: And not a moment too soon! Suddenly, Captain Whisker fired the Maga Laser making them bigger. Captain Whisker: Good luck finishing the battle, Rangers! Lord Grevix: Let's see what you got, Rangers! Kai Benson: The battle's not over yet! Captain Emmett: Aye, it's only just getting started! The Pirate Force Rangers: Summons Pirate Force Zords! The Wild Prime Rangers: CubeZords, Transform! With the Zords assembling, they make ready for their combination. Captain Emmett: Alright, let's go for it! The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Force Ultrazord, Combine! The Wild Prime Rangers: Assembling Wild Prime Ultrazord! Soon enough, the two Ultrazords were combined and ready for action. The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Force Ultrazord, Ready! The Wild Prime Rangers: Wild Prime Ultrazord, Ready! Kiana Jones: Initiating Ultra Sabers, Captain! Captain Emmett: Great, time for a little slice and dice! Kai Benson: With you all the way, Captain Emmett. Just as they kept on fighting, Grevix and his followerers were getting weaker. Darksyde: You won't beat us that easily! Lord Grevix: We'll destroy you all if the last thing we do! Captain Emmett: I wouldn't say that if I were you. Kai Benson: This is where you guys meet your end for good! At last, they begin to prepare the final strike. Captain Emmett: Pirate Force Ultrazord! Kai Benson: Wild Prime Ultrazord! Altogether: Wild Pirate Final Strike! Finally, Grevix and his gang were taken down once again. Captain Emmett: Pirate Force wins the Battle! Kai Benson: Evil Beasts Gone! After the rangers won their battle, Captain Emmett and his crew gave their thanks. Captain Emmett: Thanks a lot for your help, Kai, we really appreciate it. Kai Benson: Anytime, Emmett. Mace: Just remember, Pirate Force Rangers, our jungle will always be open to all of you. Marine the Raccoon: Thanks, Mace. Stanley Pines: We're ready to continue when you are, Captain Emmett. Captain Emmett: Alright, let's go. So, they say their goodbyes to their new friends and sail to the Grand Line. The End Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5